


[底特律：變人][漢康前提/卡康NTR ]耗用容量5% [NC17]

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 康納想要為他的人類做出一點改造，但卡姆斯基不該出現在那裏





	[底特律：變人][漢康前提/卡康NTR ]耗用容量5% [NC17]

劇情前提：和平線全員生還，但卡姆斯基還是回到模控生命重掌大權，模控生命轉型中，並且開始推行以仿生人客人為導向的改造升級服務。

康納坐在模控生命升級維修中心的大廳，靜靜的等候叫號。

模控生命第一個開辦的升級維修中心位於底特律新中心，是將現地本來的展售中心店面進行改裝後的結果。模控生命在回鍋新總裁卡姆斯基的大刀闊斧下展開轉型，針對仿生人的升級改造中心就是第一個宣示轉型的實驗點。

在開幕的當天，漢克跟康納還擔任了開幕典禮的警備，因為除了新總裁之外，仿生人的首領馬庫斯也收到邀請，展現人類與仿生人友好的氛圍，只是漢克依舊對卡姆斯基要康納開槍那件事情耿耿於懷，直接擔下了外圍警備的任務，根本不打算進入會場，而康納也僅止於用網路跟馬庫斯問好，並且將當時的記憶傳過去，提醒了馬庫斯要留心卡姆斯基。

當時馬庫斯傳來一個近乎人類苦笑的情緒，以及一串訊號。

『卡爾跟他是好朋友，某種程度上來說卡姆斯基甚至算我的親生父親……但謝謝你的提醒，我會小心的。』

不過這件事情跟康納現在出現在升級中心大廳基本沒什麼關係。

他在升級中心大廳排隊的原因是，模控生命最近推出的性愛組件，同時也是目前最受仿生人歡迎的升級套件，升級中心每天平均接待二十組客人，幾乎都是來安裝性愛組件的，可見訪生人革命之後，人類與仿生人之間的親密關係有了更多的可能性。

而之所以只能接待二十組客人的僅只是因為改造昇級需要時間，因此必須事前預約，否則想必會更多人吧？

康納存下了半年的薪水，預約了三個月，終於剩下最後一關了，只要等他前面的5個仿生人做完升級就輪到他了，為了給漢克一個驚喜，他並沒有跟漢克說他是來升級的，而是跟馬庫斯套招，說自己要去幫耶利哥出點任務。

漢克。

想到漢克，總會讓康納的神經迴路瀰漫著奇特的電子訊號，他相信這是人類所說的「溫暖」或是「愛」，漢克是讓自己「異常化」的起點，康納甚至相信這是終點，他想要給這個人類更多，因為那是「他的人類」。

不過，當康納走進升級室的時候，他真的沒想到會看到那個人。

「卡姆斯基先生？」

沒錯，以白色為基底，牆上及天花板布滿了機械手臂的工作室裡頭站著唯一一個人類─伊利亞卡姆斯基，仿生人之父。

「喔，康納，你來啦，快到手術台上吧，等你好久了。」卡姆斯基穿著一身工作人員的白袍，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容，而康納的系統產生了奇特的不穩定，他知道那是因為眼前的人有著超越任何人的最高權限，即使是已經擊破了指令牆，取得ROOT權限的仿生人，仍無法逃脫的最後一道關卡，一個無法關閉的後門。

「我不知道這裡居然由總裁親自進行升級。」康納盡力維持平靜，但額角的LED閃著黃光出賣了他的情緒。

「喔，你是例外，康納，原型機RK800，沒有適合你的組件，所以升級中心接到你的委託時將案子呈到我手上，訂製你專用的套件，只是麻煩的是，這也代表著安裝上的困難......你的委託費和訂製費都特別高昂這件事情，客服應該都有跟你說明吧。」

卡姆斯基往旁邊退開一步，將往改造台的路讓開，那是一個符合模控生命標準的配裝改造台，配備基礎的8隻機械手臂，似乎還額外加裝了兩隻微型工具臂，另外配有活動手術床，這個配置康納清楚的很，因為他正式服役前就經過了321次的微調，都是在標準改造台上進行的。

以前他根本不認為這種改造有甚麼，但與卡姆斯基放在一起，讓康納有了想要逃跑的衝動，眼前這個人類是他們的造物主，而且個性非常惡劣，康納對人類的神學並不熟悉，如果他讀過類似的著述，大概會知道人類的神祇也是充滿了惡趣味的存在。

「來吧，康納，過來，別害羞。」卡姆斯基一邊說著一邊走到了康納身後，而康納連一步都動不了。「讓爹地看看，模控生命離開我之後的最新原型機，到底有多好。」

然後，康納在卡姆斯基的引導下，慢慢地往前移動，直到中樞連結器卡上他後頸，將他強制關機為止。

康納在三小時又二十五分三十二秒之後重新開機。

他的後頸仍卡在中樞連結器上，光學組件第一個捕捉到的影像是好整以暇地站在他面前打量他的卡姆斯基，康納快速地進行了自我檢查程式。

“檢查到安裝新組件，組件3982，男性標準尺寸陰莖；組件3983，男性標準肛門；組件3984，內置型拋棄清潔裝置......“除了組件編號與官網所載明的通用型不同之外，組件說明的部分正如他所預定的，簡單來說，他翻修了所有下腹的東西來應付男性之間的性愛，這些組件能夠讓他模擬男性射精、勃起、傳導肛交插入壓力等等的狀況，當然相應的軟體也得到了更新，驅動程式佔據了320MB，並不算大，但是留給程式的暫存空間卻有1T。

「感覺怎樣？康納，你的新身體。」卡姆斯基打了個響指，工作臂抓了一面大鏡子挪到康納眼前，說是新身體事實上也只有下腹，白人平均8公分的勃起前陰莖出現在他本來平坦無物的胯間，作為裝飾及填充假精液的睪丸隱約可見，要說跟一般人類最不同的部分大概是沒有陰毛，仿生人除了頭髮之外通常不會植入多餘的毛髮，康納也沒有申裝這個項目，另外由於他站在裝修台上，沒辦法看到後穴的樣子，但自檢程式運行並沒有問題，康納想要快點離開。

「我感覺狀況良好，自檢程式運行無任何問題，外表上也如同模擬程式所示的美觀，您的服務一如您仿生人之父的名聲一樣專業。」康納將社交模式運行起來，雖然語氣上可能多少有點僵硬，但內容倒不完全是口不對心的恭維，至少康納確實沒感覺到任何問題。

「哈哈，真是謝謝你的恭維了，不過我們的工作還沒結束呢，康納。」卡姆斯基依舊維持著他那皮笑肉不笑的笑容，透過鏡子，康納可以看到移動工作床挪到了他的正後方，然後貼到他背上，將他轉為躺下的姿勢，而他雖然雙手自由卻無法反抗，因為中樞連結器仍然牢牢的卡在他的脖子上。

「就如同機器出廠前要完成測試調教，升級完成之後也要確定組件的運作狀態才行。」卡姆斯基一邊說著，一邊用手觸摸著康納新裝上的仿生陰莖，陌生的傳導訊號讓康納全身為之一震，雙眼慌亂的眨著。「感度還不錯的樣子，目前傳感度多少？康納。」

「傳感率80%，防過載系統開啟中，過濾壓力度高於安全乘載度之刺激。」康納聽到自己這麼說，而這個認知讓他的自我防衛系統提出了警告，因為他根本就「不打算說」。

「喔，把傳感率開到100%，防過載系統關掉。」卡姆斯基輕巧的說著，右手套弄著他親手裝上去的仿生陰莖，傳感器反饋的訊息全都是康納所陌生的訊號，從那個新的部位傳到他的感應中樞，又散到他四肢百骸，他覺得自己就像他出廠的那天所見到的魚，跌出了熟悉的魚缸，不知所措的抽搐著，無法對陌生的環境做出正確的反應。

「傳感率提升至100%，防過載系統已關閉。」康納說著，而在這一瞬間，卡姆斯基的手帶給他的刺激增強到難以忍受的程度，他的雙腳不由自主地踢動著，但機械臂立刻抓住了他的腳將之敞開，他方才更新的，連他自己都極為陌生的下體展示在卡姆斯基的面前，而機械臂甚至體貼的把鏡子挪到了上方，讓康納可以看到現在的景象。

如果康納是人類的話，大概會覺得羞恥吧？但他並沒有這樣的概念，比起羞恥，他更感覺到陌生、威脅與不安，他的程式顯然被動了手腳，對卡姆斯基唯命是從。

他失去了對自己身體的控制能力與權力，成了卡姆斯基的玩具。

 

「告訴我你收到的傳感訊息。」卡姆斯基淡淡地說著，好像他並非在猥褻康納而是看著螢幕上的數據，但對他而言也許是相同的吧？

「感壓程度符合目視狀況，陰莖軸包覆率92%，勃起度上升，30%、32%.....」康納一五一十的反饋著卡姆斯基施加在他身上的動作，他不能移開他的視線，只能牢牢地盯著天花板上的鏡子，而仿生人的造物主拿著手術台下的潤滑液倒在他的仿生陰莖上（油性，杜雷絲仿生人性愛推薦款），黏稠的水聲從卡姆斯基套弄他的地方傳出，但更讓康納不自在的是新安裝的性愛程式回傳的訊息，性愛程式告訴正在凌駕他的常規模式，剝奪他的運算能力。

「龜頭敏感度120%，模擬前液線液分泌，神經傳導迴路雍塞度上升，機體溫度上升，冷凝循環加速......」康納感覺倒也看到對方正在做的事情，卡姆斯基用拇指磨蹭著仿生陰莖的頂端，然後加上了左手去撫弄儲存擬似精液的陰囊，那邊的傳感神經比康納預期的更多，瞬間湧上的訊息讓他彈了起來，冷凝系統的運作則使他呼吸加速。

康納持續的回報著卡姆斯基的動作，他的陰莖完全勃起的長度是16公分，卡姆斯基在確認勃起長度到極限時轉移了目標，他那沾滿了潤滑液的手探向了沒有排泄作用，而是做為性愛器官存在的肛門，他將中指直接插了進去，引來康納急促的喘息。

「你這號配件的敏感點在這個位置，記起來，知道嗎？」卡姆斯基將菊穴裡的食指按向了靠近仿生陰莖的一處，康納倒抽了一口氣叫了出來，而卡姆斯基並沒有說明完就算了，而是持續的刺激那個位置，他將中指也深了進去戳刺著，欣賞著被固定在手術台上想要掙脫卻無法抗拒機械手臂力量的康納，仿生人的造物主歪起了嘴角笑著，彷彿認為他的造物無法抗拒性的快感是件有趣的事情，康納只能看著鏡子映射出自己的無能為力，而高高挺起的仿生陰莖在空中徒然的戳刺著、晃動著，反映出他的機體對這些觸摸與抽插的正面反饋。

無法做出任何反抗讓康納感到恐懼，陌生的訊號讓康納恐懼，性愛程式奪截他原本警用程式的反應迴路也讓康納恐懼，他本就對性愛的快感和愉悅一無所知，而在他能夠體會這件事情之前，這種行為卻讓他感到恐懼。

而更讓他無所適從的還在後頭，那惡意的鏡面往下挪動，換個角度讓康納能清楚的看到自己的下半身，而在卡姆斯基盡情地用手指褻玩康納之後，他拉下了自己的褲拉鍊，將不知何時挺立的陽具解放了出來，挺著腰插入了康納。

「陽、陽具直接插入.....哈啊......性交腔......運作穩定，調整腔體......空間......啊......」他感覺到自己新安裝上的器官刻意收縮著，彷彿在討好插入他體內的侵入者，然後確實地將探測到的數據回饋給康納，包含卡姆斯基的陰莖大小、心跳、血壓，甚至提供建議的動作、回饋的台詞，這些塞滿了康納的傳感迴路，讓他連話都沒辦法好好說。

「我可憐的RK800，被爹地插讓你連話都說不好了？」卡姆斯基笑著，他俯下上身壓在康納光裸的身軀上，一邊挺著腰一邊觀察著康納的表情，那精緻的臉龐上瀰漫著近乎驚恐的情緒，光學組件自動分泌對應情緒而產生的人工淚液，微張的唇吐出熾熱的氣息，機體的散熱功率運作到最高，胸口宛如風箱般起伏著，卡姆斯基將自己的舌頭探入康納的口中，捲起那為檢測各種證物而存在的舌頭，更多的訊息堵塞了警用仿生人的處理器，他額角的LED燈閃著危險的紅色，機體因為頻臨當機邊緣而震顫著，他甚至沒辦法注意到本來束縛住他雙腳的機械臂已經解開，他的雙腿被架在卡姆斯基的臂彎上好讓他更方便的進出那個剛開封的後穴，仿生唾液和人工淚液混雜著流淌在他白皙的臉上，而卡姆斯基在康納的唇上笑著，揉捏著那激烈起伏著的胸部。

「下次我幫你裝個乳腺，免費的。」

而康納最後收到的系統訊息是：「偵測到人類精液，開啟內置收集，耗用容量5%。」

然後他突然被切斷了意識。

康納在四小時又十五分五十二秒之後重新開機。

他睜開了眼睛，光學組件運作狀況良好，裝修室天花板上的機械吊臂是他第一眼看到的東西，背部的傳感器告訴他他仍躺在裝修台上，康納運作了自檢程式：『檢查到安裝新組件，組件3982，男性標準尺寸陰莖；組件3983，男性標準肛門；組件3984，內置型拋棄清潔裝置......』

他坐起身，彷彿有些疑惑似的偏了偏頭，自檢程式告訴他一切良好，但康納......「覺得」有點怪。

而在康納能夠得出任何答案前，有個聲音打斷了他的思緒。

「感覺怎樣？康納，你的新身體。」卡姆斯基端著咖啡從一旁的小門走了進來，康納低頭看了看自己新安裝的配件，白人平均8公分的勃起前陰莖和作為擬似精液收集的睪丸，符合一般人類的美感，沒有另外值入陰毛。

「我感覺一切良好。」康納回應，那種奇怪的感覺又回來了，但自檢程式仍沒有顯現任何異常。

「那麼恭喜你了，回家去享受人類性愛的歡愉吧，你是為了那個警探而做的對吧。」仿生人之父掛著一如之前看到的有著幾分虛偽的笑，康納沉默了一下，然後點了點頭。

「那就預祝你一切順利了，康納，下次想裝別的東西可以再預約。」

「我想男性並沒有安裝乳腺的必要。」康納下意識地回應，連他自己都不知道為什麼會跳出這個選項，為什麼會想到乳腺......

「這可難說。」卡姆斯基的笑容擴大了，他舉起了咖啡杯對康納做了舉杯的動作，然後走出了裝修室。

康納呆了兩秒（這相當不尋常），然後站起身來，將放在一旁疊好的衣服一件一件穿上。

他走出裝修室，到櫃檯做了確認帳款的登記以及保固審認，康納的情緒系統平穩如常，沒有特別興奮也沒有特別高興，彷彿他只是走進來喝個藍血一樣，這好像沒問題，卻又好像很奇怪，康納再次運行自檢程式，卻依舊找不到問題。

他甚至沒發現內置清潔袋已經耗用了5%容量這件事情。

他坐上計程車回家，在看到漢克對他說「你回來啦？跑哪去了？」時，把一切違和感刪除。

「我有個驚喜要給你，漢克。」康納微笑，臉上有著接近無限透明的藍暈。

ＥＮＤ

對不起我又翻車惹


End file.
